a series of unfortunate events, mostly caused by gods
by understandable paradox
Summary: this is a test series, merely testing feedback and reaction to this pairing. I am trying to imitate the show's style, with narrational interruptions. I am not used to writing these characters and it may show, but I shall only improve with time. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A melancholy man steps into view, he stands in front of a bright sunny summer camp. his sad eyes and depressing aura did not mix well with the joyous shouts coming from behind "hello, my name is lemony snicket. it is my job to recount the sad and depressing life of the Baudelaire. this was an unusual chapter in their life, filled with mythical she looks over her brother's shoulder "regardless of where it leads us, we know olaf doesn't know her, or she, him and honestly, that's the best we can do for now," she muttered. it was a sad statement when the best of your options where strange maps that lead you through the woods... but given her options were mister po, the idiot banker, and count olaf... the map seemed like the best deal in quite awhile...sunny suddenly gave out a short burst of babyish gibberish, which here obviously meant "there it is! right past the massive oak!" the two looked up, in front of them was, in fact, a massive oak tree, which led the way into a large clearing ringed with cabins in different colors... the two could have sworn that one was made of ridiculously reflective gold. their drape faces broke into wide grins as they ran into the camp. Klaus could have sworn he saw a lady in plain clothes drop a stick she was using to tend a fire in utter shock, though his attention was immediately ripped away as a pale-faced pre-teen in a skull shirt held what seemed to be a black sword under his nose. lemony snicket walked back into view, the scene paused as he spoke."normally when people hold swords under your nose, its not a real sword. its a prop made for some play production, most likely Shakespeare...but when someone is holding a real sword under your nose, they're definitely mad, or perhaps theirs been some form of a tragic misunderstanding."


	2. Chapter 2

"Five seconds to explain exactly who let you in here."the pale faced teen demanded.

Klaus mentally cursed himself, of course he was being held up at sword point… though he was hoping for some rest first, normally the siblings would get a nights sleep and something resembling a meal before a deadly implement was shoved in their face. He happily handed over the map.

"It was given to us by a lady near the subway in town…" he explained nervously. Violet kept deadly still, mostly because she didn't know how volatile the hot topic frequenter was. He took the map and looked it over. "A lady near the subway? And you just followed it?" the hard look was replaced with surprised confusion. As if he's never seen three orphans follow a map given to them by a perfect stranger.

"Let's talk to ." he said finally. His tone implying that no was not a acceptable answer in this case. He motioned towards the large sky blue building. Leading them from behind. The patio had two decorative metal chairs facing a small wood table. It had a stack of cards on it, waiting for the next chaps to pick it up for a game. Violets mind buzzed,she felt like she was being led into a trap. Sunny seemed more relaxed, mostly because she wasn't the one being threatened this time, which was a welcomed change of lead them into a cosy fire let living room where a man sat in his wheelchair listening to what sounded like sinatra. Despite his somewhat wild hair and beard, he had a scholarly aura, his eyes reflected his vast wisdom.

"The satyrs brought new demigods nico?" he inquired, he gave the three a warm smile. Klaus had a sudden recollection of his former teacher beaming at him with pride as he passed a particularly hard test. This was only interrupted by the mention of magical goat men...was that code for something? The only thing he could possible think of was a small recording device of the same name...

"No sir, they're all mortals from what i can what they've told me, it looks like one of the gods gave them a map here." nico replied, handing over the map for inspection.

"Would you be as kind as to call annabeth here please? I would like speak with our " he spoke politely. The scene paused and panned was playing a game of solitaire by himself on the patio.

"When asked to be spoken to alone, it's usually an indicator of the discussion being either embarrassing or about a minor crime you committed earlier that day"he stated as he restarted the game. Apparently he lost.

"Though few and far between are instances where the discussion merely beneficial."

"Please, take a seat and tell me everything. Start where you feel most comfortable with." chiron asked. The three took their seats, they looked around,the decorations were astounding, but in a bad way… grapevines with heavy fruit dangled on the wall, snaking through tribal masks. Two arcade machines beeped merrily in the back. Not the best setting to spill your life story to a wheelchair bound professor but it was slightly better… they started with count olaf, why? Because they wanted to drill it into at least one person's head that this horrid person was relentless. They wanted at least one adult that could nip it at the bud, and out of all their guardians, chaperones and other adult authoritative figures they've met...he seemed to be the most intelligent.

They were just at the part when some poor man got his leg stamped flat when a blonde haired woman bursted in, she was around violets age and dressed in jeans and a orange shirt, her eyes were a weird intense gray,sunny suspected that they may be some kind of fancy contact lenses.

"SIR!sir, you will never believe what i found out in boston!" she exclaimed,only now noticing the three.

"Oh...um, am I interrupting?"


	3. Chapter 3

Violet was almost afraid to stop the girls odd rambling, especially how she explained ever so calmly that her dead, homeless cousin was the son of the norse god of growth and summer, on top of being recruited into some kind of task force for odin. Klaus seemed to be building up the courage.

"Ok, ok wait! Stop, please...this is all too much." violet suddenly, Stopping annabeth in her story of how her cousin had just failed to stop the resurrection of a norse god of evil mischief. Now that her sister opened up room for them...

"I can understand a group of warrior kids, but.. Gods?! As in iliad gods?" klaus added. The professor seemed to be trying to keep his calm around him, but it was apparent in his eyes that this was a lot for him to process.

"Annabeth, show them the orientation video, we must speak of the matter of your cousin privately…"

Annabeth looked like she was ready to argue but looked over to them. Realizing that this may be far beyond their understanding for right now…she knew from experience, forcing someone to learn to much at one time… well, they enjoyed a padded room in the city a bit more to the volleyball court. She nodded and motioned for the three to follow, the siblings looked to each other for a vary brief mental debate on whether they should, but a steely glance from annabeth got them out of their seats and into the projector room.

The siblings did not know which front to be most insulated from… one one hand, they knew perfectly well the stories of ancient greek gods which the video tried to explain to them. The fact that some cosmic idiot believed that they were their spawn or the hawaiian shirt dionysus was wearing at the time. They walked out of the room slightly more scarred from the experience...they found annabeth and the professor still speaking as they came out.

"Ah... can see the orientation was a bit lackluster for you...ill be sure to explain this a bit more thoroughly later on, for now, you can stay at the hermes where most of the demigods stay before they are claimed."

Sunny launched into a tirade of adorable baby speech to explain exactly how stupid this entire situation was, earning a kind smile from him as he...walked out of his wheelchair? A large brown mass walked out from the wheelchair, followed by two slender legs… it took a while for the three to process the fact that it was indeed a horse's body attached to his torso…

"And please, feel free to call me chiron." he requested simply.

Klaus passed on the floor while violets brain stood dumbfounded, left without the luxury to mentally check out given an equally confused sunny was in her hands.

Klaus would wake up on an old bunk bed...oh good, the last multiple weeks were just a bad dream and he was back at the lumber mill...wait, that was slightly worse! He bolted up, scaring two lanky blonde haired kids who were hovering over him with a can of shaving cream. Ok...not the lumber mill. Which meant...the mere thought of it gave him a massive headache, he buried his face in his palms as he tried to think this through.

"Hey...uh, we were supposed to get you for dinner?"

"Yeah,just letting you know if you want to join."

The two awkwardly offered before quickly shuffling away. Klaus had a short mental debate on whether he caved to the offer, dressing up in his normal formal dress attire. A dark overcoat with a white button up underneath, pulled together with dark tan dress pants. He would soon regert his choices as he made his way to the open air dining hall, as he immediately felt overdressed as he saw the sea of criminally orange shirts and shorts. He quickly found his two sisters and sat next to them on the stone bench and table.

"So far… it looks safe, no one's put us to work. We haven't seen olaf and no one's trying to kill us."

Started violet, picking at the barbeque on her plate.

"We just haven't given him enough time, he'll find us. He always dose somehow."

He muttered, realizing how insane this conversation was. They were still talking about the dangers of a mad actor when a major mythological creature greeted them after a horrid video over the greek gods!

"HEROS! WE WELCOME NEW CAMPERS TONIGHT!" Chiron roared out to the crowd. He then brandished a spear with marshmallows on its tip towards the siblings.

"PLEASE WELCOME THE BAUDELAIRES!" He continued, before he could continue, a female voice louder than his own boomed from the massive statue that glowered down on the campers in front of the big house.

"HEROS, OUR NEW ARRIVALS ARE NOT DEMIGODS OR MY SPAWN, BUT I HAVE ONCE AGAIN SEEN FIT TO APPOINT NEW HEROS IN THE NAME OF ATHENA!"


	4. Chapter 4

Announcements about how three moral newcomers were now titled as chosens by a massive statue of athena, goddess of wisdom and dinner interruptions...the meal was great! A lovely camp specialty of barbecue and chips. The siblings found that this was a welcomed change from the normal meals of large gum squares, cold soup and pasta they made through questionable methods. As soon as athena message was issued, the three were sent to the table occupied by the children of athena. Right away they found a very quick trend among them, grey eyes and each exceptionally bright, especially their cabin leader, annabeth. Despite their short meeting in the cabin,klaus, violet and sunny could tell that she may be a league or two above anyone they had met prior. They looked towards to each other, this place may just be the safest area yet…"SO! How did you three find this place? Mortals should not be able to see….well, any of it." inquired one of their new cabin mates.

For klaus, that was a good question...they could state vary simply that they were running from an evil actor when they met a hiker that gave them a map and sent them on their way...but that was too stupid an opening. Fortunately violet articulated. "Well, prior to finding this camp, someone who we now believe is athena gave us directions, telling us that the location was would be a bit safer than traveling the roads."

Regardless of how smart their new cabin mates seemed, they didn't trust anyone to believe them in terms of the… actor problem. Unfortunately, annabeth didn't seem to buy that story… she gave a piercing glance at violet and klaus but remained silent. Dinner ended with a short speech from chiron, his horse half exposed, much to the siblings sheer astonishment.

They tried to make it to their new cabin quickly to discuss in private methods of escape for when this place invetiably turned out to be some sort of horrific death traps disguised under picturesque american campy fun. Unfortunately they didn't even make it halfway to the door before being dragged off to the side of the cabin for an interrogation by their terrifying cabin leader... "ok, spill it. No offense but there's no way in tartarus that the gods would randomly pluck some mortals off the streets to make them heroes, especially not my mom."

she stated sternly, the "random mortal" mark was a new one...not enough for a full insult but it would certainly work as one. Klauss and violet held a quick and silent argument between them, sunny every so often interjecting her own thoughts and ideas into the debate when she felt appropriate.

One one hand this could end badly, annabeth would laugh it off, call it stupid and then starts the inevitable slide through the events of the count finding them and slowly dismantling their safe haven to get to them, while all those around them seemed oblivious to the real culprit. On the other hand… she seemed scary smart, and if that was chiron, teacher of heros...well maybe he would give their story a second thought. So, in a bid for everyone's protection and preparation…. They spelt the story, everything. From the horrid fire that destroyed their mansion, to count olafs first appearance and near forced marriage, their unknown uncle's murder, the aunt's death by overly specific lake leeches, villages of laissez faire strategy and the ever occurring theme of their idiotic banker.

Understandably, even annabeth, survivor of lonely cyclops and quick bids as horrific exposure managers for giant spiders seemed a little shocked by this. She kept quiet for a good while as she inspected the siblings, trying to figure out if they just made the story up on the fly. From the semi desperate but resigned look on their faces...they were telling the truth. At this point she was wondering if their was another cosmic being in charge of fucking up the planet that suddenly decided to dumb everything at once, every shitty plot line, inconvenience and problem seemed to be popping up around her, first magnus was a viking warrior ghost, apollo was apparently in the middle of the country as a human and now she was stuck with a trio of reasonably attractive orphans with a shitty actor and his troupe chasing them for their fortune. Though… the story did explain athena's sudden interest. These three kids were living a modern day legend, traveling across lands and sea with nothing more than their courage and bravery to protect them. Her mind began racing with possibilities… athena lead them here for a reason, the gods would never state the reason outloud… she may need a hint or two.

"First thing tomorrow morning, we're getting you a prophecy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your...oracle is a bunch of trees?" klauss inquired.

He carried sunny with him as he entered the sacred grove, he hated to say that in comparison to his uncle's reptile sanctuary. In fact one would say that the grove was astoundingly boring. Sure the fact that they were talking was weird.

"Well, it used to be a girl from new york, but we're having a bit of a problem with some old roman emperors so she's out of commission until apollo deals with them." the way annabeth said that was way to casual.

"Should we be concerned?" violet inquired. If they were going to receive some kind of prophecy, they would at least like to know who they should study up on!

"Nah, you guys should be fine...well….go on, ask anything." annabeth prompted, standing out of the way.

The siblings stepped towards the center...klauss took back his previous opinion, this place was kinda creepy.

"We...we want to know how to get rid of count olaf." klauss spoke with a professional voice, as if asking a librarian for a book on a topic he needed for a paper.

"And if you can't answer that, just tell us where we'll be safe." violet quickly added.

She knew that with the luck they had, it was best to keep their options as wide as possible. The trees began to hum ominously…

Wait, no they were humming out a tune.

"A final home~."

"your heart's desire~."

"you must walk~."

"the road of fire~."

"many losses~."

"you will face~."

"your destroying touch~."

"it will raze~."

"The Count's surprises~."

"you await~."

Sing songy voices echoed around them. To annabeth, it didn't sound as bad as apollos, but to the orphans...it felt like another nail in their coffin with each passing word. Two brother and sister looked towards each other and nodded.

"We need to leave. Now." klauss voiced the thoughts they both had…

"Wait, what? Leave?" annabeth sounded confused…

As they returned to camp, they had to reiterate a long standing problem that the three have faced. Count olaf, or perhaps their own meddling has always destroyed each and every safe place, or area that they could consider a home was destroyed.

Annabeth fell silent. She seemed to remember something of her own...a look of hard determination suddenly fell on her face.

"This olaf guy is mortal right? Shouldn't be too hard to stop a greedy mortal. I promise you three, you will be safe here." she laid down the promise as if she made it on the river styx.

The siblings wished ever so dearly that they could believe it.

Step one in annabeth's grand promise to ensure the camp is a good home for the orphans, teaching them fighting basics.

Klauss was horrible, sunny was great at going for the ankles, and violet seemed dangerous if you happen to be blind and disabled. Not the best start for chiron or her, but everyone starts somewhere…

"Ok children, let us start archery, its somewhat easy to pick up and the upper arm strength you will develop will help later on with sword training." chiron explained.

he handed the two basic bows and a quiver of arrows, set up some targets and coached the two on how to properly shoot said arrows, and how to get them to land vaguely near their targets. Though they learned quickly, klaus would escape briefly to raid the athenian library for archery books, pouring over each page before setting he new tips to practice.

Violet would adjust the string and bend the arrows again and again, as if testing for the proper balance of taught and spring.

Annabeth felt like she was watching some of her actual siblings learn, she was delegated to holding sunny, whom was surprisingly well behaved for a baby, despite the fact that it was chewing through a raw carrot.

By the end of the session, despite both of their valiant efforts to make the experience easier, they were sweaty and their arms felt like raw putty.

"A great start children, though it will be up to you to find your own strengths and build on them, at most, I can teach you the basics. Now, if you'll excuse, me, I need to greet a new supervisor." chiron dismissed himself.

Annabeth was surprised to see the pasty teens pale. Violet quickly grabbed sunny and nearly nearly ran towards the cabin.

She would peg that as a big red flag.

below is the writer of the limmerck

112768203660980030136


	6. Chapter 6

The nightly camp fire was rather...tense. The orphans watched as the new counselor walked across his stage as if born for it. In the same sense a snail is born for the horse races that is…the counselor had a mop of slicked back black hair, a little to inky to be belivable but that aside the point, he wore jeans, running shoes and top of greek armor.

None of which looked good on him.

The orphans wanted to scream, shove him in the fire, run him through and...well allow me to say that their feelings towards their newest mentor was less than friendly.

They watched helplessly as the campers didn't seem to notice what was obviously the vile, odious and wretched count olaf in disguise once more. Neither annabeth, nor chiron seem to take notice.

"Now I understand that this camp is under a fair bit of trouble! What from the wretched creatures and emperors coming to life and what not, but take heart! I will be happy to teach you all you need to know…" mr. "cornelius felix" announced in a grandiose manner.

The supposed son of the wine and theatre god (I looked up and down, I could not find a single other god that covered the theatre!) to over see combat training, both monstrous and other wise while chiron took a bigger role in archery and intellectual development.

They were almost scared to try to tell the centaur, they had already crossed most adults off the list of trustable figures, they didn't want to add mythical figures to that list as well... But they made the approach anyways…

" ...are you positive that you don't notice anything wrong with ?" violet asked, trying not to allow her innate disappointment show.

"Of course I know there's something wrong with him, not a drop of godly blood in him and prancing like a show horse. Felix had horrible stage fright." chiron huffed.

He moving away from the still monologuing actor, who was now explaining the totally necessary "combat acting" class. The siblings were dumbfounded. After All these unfortunate tragedies they faced, it was the horse man that recognized him to be a fake?

"So you know it's count olaf!" klaus prodded cautiously…

He holds up a finger, "felix" had gone silent for a few moments.

"Why don't you do a few drills with the athena cabin?" his tone was dismissive. Also, the way he ran off towards the woods was also a good way to dismiss some students…

They stuck close together throughout training, they wouldn't allow themselves to be separated into teams… but they followed every order "felix" gave to them. They also stuck a little closer around annabeth. Mostly to see if she also noted the facts. Which...unfortunately seems not, as she was helping him do the lessons, as he was forced to step down from the idea of using real bow and arrows for the shield training.

They managed to stay a good way away from their instructor through a method of means. Such as disappearing to do chores for the athena cabin or with the harpies. The harpies would be a bit surprised and welcoming of the sudden volunteering. Oh if only they could wash dishes in molten magma all day…

"Children! As much as I love seeing such hardworking youth, I'm afraid I need to speak with you in private~!" his voice held a classical hero tone, slightly gravely yet always with a tone of victory. As if he had rescued a bus full of disabled kittens before speaking with them.

They wished they could respond with a no and a splash of lava, but the harpies have been harping on about tales on when they eat bad campers under the rule of a drunken god, they didn't plan on being lunch for them...they followed as told.

Its not easy to do as you're told when you know it's something stupid. Everyone thinks they have the ability to defy it. When you think of yourself being held at gunpoint, do you think you'll do something cool? Like tell him off? Perhaps even steal the gun from him? No...you won't. You'll give him whatever he wants because your scared. You know he can hurt you. You know you cant do all to much about it...this is the hell of the orphans. One person recognized the count and he ran, one promised they would be safe but she was as slow on the uptake as any other.

The moment the door was closed, a hard slap would send violet to the ground, nearly dropping sunny, who would begin to cry out, a red mark formed on her check.

"STOP!" klaus shouted grabbing the counts arm, only to find a knife held to his neck. A thin scarlet line would bloom on his pale skin.

"I am sick and tired...of chasing down you despicable brats…" his voice shook with rage. A expression he had now had much practice in.

"You have to options...one, you stay here and drag it out, then watch this camp burn to the ground, with all this poor little children in it." his voice held notes of bitter sarcasm.

The words struck like hammers, confirmation from the gods and the one with the tenacity to do it.

"OR! You can come with me so we can arrange a little "accident" where you leave behind a endearing and _heart felt_ …" on heart felt, he pressed the knife harder against the young man's throat.

"Letter, forgive your dear count olaf, and of course, donate that little fortune of yours."

With such amazing options, its not all to surprising that the orphans didn't know what to say...their brillent young minds swirled, trying to find a single answer, one that allowed this little safe heaven to survive as well as evade the mad man. Well that answers voice rung out, it was slightly slurred.

"Man...humans are getting crueler with the generations."


	7. Chapter 7

Their hopeful savior was a somewhat portly man, socks and sandals, khakis and a hawaiian shirt that combined into a disgustingly loud and stereotypical american attire. One that meshed surprisingly well with his beer belly, somewhat reddened sore looking eyes and messy hair. He seemed less like a supreme being and more like the drunks that wander down the roads at night.

Olaf didn't know what the hell to make of them, as he had frozen with the knife against a child's throat….he now realized that he was in a somewhat...ah bad position for his image as a nice flamboyant child of the wine god.

"So, is this what my children are up to nowadays?" he said, slight hints of sarcasm and fermented grapes carried on his breath.

Oddly enough, no one initially believed that he could be anything close to divine! Maybe more likely, someone that stumbles out of a bar after trying to drunkenly flirt with a waitress a few to many times.

"Nice cover, as god of the theater myself...I know a good performance when I see one. Yeah...not my kid...maybe a descendant?" he squints…

The orphans didn't know whether or not to get the hell out, or please make a request for a divine smiting. If anyone was due to ask for some type of divine favor, then perhaps they would be the ones…

"You gonna keep that knife there? Come on, let's sit down and talk." he snapped his fingers, te troupe would disappear and reappear in a nice mist of purble, grape scented smoke.

The table became laden with grapes, cheases, smoked meats and cheap crackers. Those ritz ones, still in the brown plastic sleeves. Of course, sunny was provided with something harder to chew on. If the situation was just a bit different, this may be actually pleasant!

But as of the moment, klaus was sat right between the couch, in between his sister, and the well armored and armed olaf.

"Well if you haven't guess, im camp director, dionysus. If I said it was nice to meet you all, it would be a lie...now, I was supposed to be rid of this place a year ago." his tone implied that he was the one saddled with the undue burden.

"Now I gotta deal with the gods little side project…"

"What do you mean by "side project…?" violet inquired…

"You three and him are a part of a little research for the gods, we want to see how much bad luck one can be saddled with before they give up on it all. You three are the unluckiest humans ever created by the gods, and now your here. Do you see the problem?"

The drop of information was well received by the three, to say their bad luck was divine wouldn't be the weirdest thing they heard, they did have to deal with a saw mill where the workers were more than joyful in receiving a bit of gum as a meal…

Yes, the idea that a bunch of mythological figures sat around, carefully sculpting beings that radiates pure bad luck was ok. The fact that said god was on the other side talking as if it was their fault for being around was the problem.

"Now before you start thinking your specail, we didnt minipulate anything. That fire, this chump, the deaths. That all comes with the package." the orphens couldnt help but feel a stab run through them as he mentioned there hardships as if they were nothing of importance.

"If it was all up to me? Out of your misery here and now before you could do something crazy, unfortunatly you gained a few sponsers. So all I need to do is drop you three off somewhere where your bad luck wont turn this place into a disaster area." he stated bluntly.

Olaf caught on now, of course he coudlnt give three shits if they were divine market testing, he just needed that fortune…

"Sir, if I may suggest...wouldnt it ruin the experiment if you were to move them now?" the count could feel daggers as sharp as his own stare into the side of his face…

"And? I'm still trying to figure out how some mortal snuck in here!" he barely was able to get out his words before winching, he adjusts something in his ears…

He seemed to start thinking, his face scrunching up slightly, it seemed to be the same face as a drunks when they suddenly realize their pint had turned into 5, and so had their hand… this was a conundrum...the place had a death prophecy on it, the three wrecked every place they had, and the gods didn't want the experiment to be messed up…

"OK...I think I have an idea, your going to stay right here… and olaf, keep up the act for a bit, but dont kill them, try it and I revive the Yangtze River dolphin for the lake…" And with that cryptic threat, he's gone.

All that time wasted for olaf, but for the orphans, a window to breath, they had a full on warning from a god telling their stalker to stop, even if it was for a short amount of time, even if they still had to keep an eye out for the rest of his trouble, they had a small moment to relax...

For olaf, this was an additional challenge, dionysus merely said if he tried it, nothing about oh lets say...extreme neglect that may result in the death of a camper, or working under the guise of some prophecy perhaps.

They left the big house with an air of silence, going in opposite directions, the orphans towards the athena cabin to make their plans, and olaf to the counselor dorms to do all much of the same…

All the while, others were doing some of their own research, for one, it wasn't all too common for campers to right out lie about their backgrounds. She didn't blame them, a bunch of teens and a paraplegic come out and tell you that their sons and daughters of the gods, and a centaur, then it's not a far cry for them to assume their in a "special camp". So she wanted to do a little bit of background checking…

Now their tale was a little extreme, lachrymose leeches are a real thing... a weird thing...but a thing not the less, there was a lumber mill that caught flames and was sued the next day for violations of workers, but for them to be the cause of both?

It just seemed a bit to fantastical even for her...first up, a quick background on the family… it was a decently large one, wealthy enough for a mansion, that...burned down to mysterious circumstance. She also found a string of accidental deaths from some of the names the orphans used, the snake expert, killed by one of the first empathic snake species on the planet, a former female fighter pilot, leeches…

If this all was true, then these kids were going through hercules gauntlet without superstrangth, fuck, who did they point out as a fake?! How did he even sneak in?! A mortal should not have enough control over the mist to just hide themselves from everything…

Communications with the romans were soughty so hazel was out, rachel was her next best bet. She heads right up the path to the oracle's cave.


End file.
